1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electron-emitting device and its application particularly to making flat television screens.
2. The Prior Art
At present, a certain number of electron-emitting devices are known, which are either hot cathodes where the electron emission is facilitated by thermal agitation or cathodes operating on the photoemission principle, or also sources of electrons created in a plasma discharge, or also by field emission tips, these tips being supplied directly by a electric power supply.
In numerous applications, there is an interest in point cold sources with a controlled amount of emitted electrons.
Known devices do not make it possible to obtain these results.